


Training the Rookie

by Top1PercentFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top1PercentFics/pseuds/Top1PercentFics
Summary: Reader is a new girl that comes to WWE and Seth is asked to train her by Triple H. Seth isn’t happy about it and is constantly tearing her apart. One day they are working on a move, and he has to stand behind her, and she unknowingly rubs her butt against him. The next day tensions rise, and true feelings come out.





	Training the Rookie

“We’ll have you work with one of the veterans for the first couple weeks to help you improve in the ring. I’m excited to see what the future holds for you! I think it’s safe to say we can expect big things from you!” Hunter said as he reached across the oak desk he was sitting at to shake your hand. You gave him a nervous smile before you reached out to shake his hand.

“Why don’t you follow me? I’ll show you around the Performance Center?” Hunter said as he pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up.

You followed Hunter as he gave you a tour around the Performance Center. He showed you where the locker rooms were, where the Trainer’s Room was, where the gym was, and the main part of the Center where the rings were set up.

“Hey, Rollins!” Hunter called out to Seth Rollins who was working with a couple NXT Superstars. Seth slid out of the ring and made his way over to where you and Hunter were standing.

“Seth this is the newest signee to NXT, Y/n. Y/n, this is Seth Rollins. Seth, I want you to show her around. Help her with the technical stuff in the ring. She’s gonna be a good one.” Hunter said as he put a hand on your shoulder.

Seth took a quick glance at you, and you could tell he wasn’t impressed.

“Me? Why can’t one of the girls help her?” Seth asked as he looked at Hunter. He was now talking to Hunter like you weren’t even standing there. Was it that much of a bother for him to help you?

“Give us just a second,” Hunter said to you before he pulled Seth to the side

“Because I want you to show her! You know what you’re doing, and you’re good at explaining things.” Hunter said.

“Did you see her? She’s going to get destroyed! She’s too little. She’s going to take one bump and start crying.” Seth said.

“She’s tougher than you think. Give her some credit. Her resume is solid. She can do this. We just need to clean up the edges. I want you to clean up those edges. Trust me; this one will be worth it.” Hunter said.

“Fine. Whatever.” Seth said with a roll of his eyes.

He then came back over to where you were standing. “Go change, and we’ll get started.”

“I have a meeting to get to, but you’re in good hands! Seth can answer any questions you have.” Hunter said.

“Thank you again for this opportunity, Hunter. I promise I won’t let you down.” You said.

“I know you won’t kid. Now prove me right.”

You headed to the locker rooms and changed into a pair of leggings and a t-shirt before making your way back to the rings.

“Okay, let’s see what you’ve got, rookie,” Seth said as you slid into the ring.

You spent the next couple hours going over basic ring exercises with Seth. But it seemed that no matter what you did, nothing impressed Seth. You’d get a nod of approval or an occasional “not bad.” But you never got a smile or an actual compliment out of him.

By the end of the two hours, you were ready to pack your bags and go home. But you weren’t going to give up on your dreams because of some stuck up asshole who thought he was God’s gift to wrestling. You had worked too hard to get here to let one person run you off.

You went to the Performance Center the next day hoping that Seth would have a better attitude. He didn’t. He still had that cocky, smug expression on his face and nothing you did impressed him. You weren’t sure you could spend months training with him.

Seth gave you a half hour lunch break, and you made your way over to a table where some of the girls were sitting.

“Mind if I join you guys?” You asked.

“Have a seat,” Ember Moon said with a smile as she motioned to the seat next to you. “So how’s your training with Seth going?”

“Don’t get me started. I know he knows what he’s doing, and he’s been the champ and all that, but it’s like nothing I do is good enough for him.” You said as you looked down at your plate and stabbed your fork into the salad.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’ve been watching you, you’re good.” Ember said.

“Yeah, it’s hard to believe you’re just starting this. You look like you’ve got a year or two under your belt.” Ruby Riot said.

“It sure doesn’t feel like it.” You said with a sigh.

“Between you and I, Seth helped train me and he was never as hard on me as he is on you. Maybe he’s just harder on you because he knows you can handle it.” Ember suggested.

“Would it kill him to smile? If he keeps frowning like that his face is gonna stick that way,” you said.

“Don’t let him get to you. That’s just Seth. Keep doing what you’re doing. He’ll come around.” Ruby said as she put a hand on your arm before getting up and walking away.

The rest of the week continued much the same. You gave it 110%, but nothing you did was good enough. You could tell Seth wasn’t happy about having to work with you. That made you nervous; which made you apologize and say “sorry” a lot. Which only seemed to annoy him more.

It was about two weeks after you started working with Seth and about your twentieth time trying to deliver a German Suplex to your opponent. But you just couldn’t get the hang of it.

“Here, let me show you. You’re not holding your grip tight enough.” Seth said as he stood behind you.

He wrapped his arms around you and then locked his arms around your waist like he was going to deliver a German Suplex to you.

“Feel how tight my grip is? When I start to go back, you’re coming with me. The reason it’s not working when you do it is because your grip isn’t tight enough.” He said.

You tried to focus on his words, but the feeling of his breath against your neck sent a shiver down your spine. You tried to shake it off, but you involuntarily rubbed your ass against of the front of him. You heard his breath hitch in his throat at the feeling. But what had your breath catching your throat was the bulge you felt. Was Seth turned on by you? But he always seemed to hate you.

“S-sorry,” you mumbled.

“You’ve gotta stop apologizing.” He said as he looked down at you.

“Sorry,” you said before you could stop yourself.

“Say sorry again, and I’ll make your workout on Monday unbearable.” He said.

The two of you stood there in silence. His arms still wrapped around you. You had goosebumps on your arm, but you couldn’t bring yourself to pull away from him.

He then turned and slid out of the ring. “See ya Monday, kid.” He said over his shoulder before going into the men’s locker room.

All weekend all you could think about was what had happened with Seth. Was there something more to it? Or were you just getting inside your head? Seth couldn’t like you, let alone think you were attractive. He had said it himself that you were too small. He hated you. There was no way he would be turned on by you.

The following Monday Seth texted you and said he was busy with RAW in Orlando, so he had to cancel your training session for the day. You decided to go into the Performance Center that night and train on your own. Any workout was better than none. And it was a nice relief not to have Seth tearing apart every move you made.

You had just landed a picture perfect moonsault when you heard clapping from behind you.

“She can do a moonsault but can’t deliver a German Suplex.”

You rolled your eyes at Seth’s voice. You sat up and looked over at him.

“What do you want?” You asked.

“I’m your coach, remember kid?” He asked.

“Yeah. And you said you had RAW and didn’t have time to waste on some pathetic rookie like me. So I came here by myself.” You said.

“Hey now! I never said you were a pathetic rookie.” He said as he put his hands up defensively. “Why are you so grumpy?”

“Just hoped that I could go one workout without having your ego shooting me down.” You said as you avoided looking at him.

“My ego? What makes you think I have an ego?” He asked.

“You think you’re the greatest thing since sliced bread. Just look at your name. Seth Freakin Rollins.” You said. “Who does that? Do you know how stupid that sounds?”

“Are you jealous that I know how good I am?” He asked.

“No. I just think you talk a big game cause you’re lacking in other departments.” You said.

For the first time since you had met Seth Rollins, he was stunned silent.

“Excuse me?” He said as he finally broke the silence after a few minutes as he climbed into the ring.

“I think you have a small dick and that’s why you talk so highly of yourself.” You said. “Lots of guys do it. I call it small dick syndrome.”

“What would you know about my dick, baby girl?” He asked.

“I’ve seen the pictures, Seth. I know what you’re working with.” You said.

“I do not have a small dick! Do I need to prove it to you?” He asked as he reached for the band of his sweatpants.

“No! No! I believe you!” You said as you put your hands up. You did not want to see Seth’s dick. Not because it would be awkward but because you had developed a slight crush on him over your training sessions and you knew you would turn red as a tomato if he pulled his pants down.

“My dick could destroy you, baby girl. And if you don’t believe me just look for yourself!” He said before pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles and lifting his shirt up to give you a clear view.

You stared at his face. You were NOT going to look down. You didn’t care what he was working with. You were not going to get caught staring at Seth Rollins’ dick.

“Take a look, baby girl.” He said nodding towards his package.

You swallowed a lump in your throat before your eyes ran down his chest and landed on his cock, which was standing hard against his stomach. Your tongue ran across lips before you pulled it back into your mouth before Seth could see it.

“Don’t think it’s so small now, do you? I’ve never seen you this quiet before.” He said in a cool, cocky tone.

All you could do was avoid looking at him and look down at the mat. You hoped he would pull his pants up and the two of you could act like none of this ever happened.

“You want me, don’t you?” He asked.

“What? No-“

“You do! You’re blushing, and I saw you lick your lips when you saw me.” He said.

You just sat there in silence trying to think of something to say. You knew he would see right through you if you tried to lie but you didn’t want to admit the truth either.

“If you want it, it’s yours.” He said.

You turn your head to look up at him making sure you heard him right.

“What?” You asked.

“You’ve got a great body, and you don’t take my shit. I like that about you. Sometimes you drive me crazy, but that doesn’t change the fact that I think you’re sexy as hell.” He said.

“Y-you w-want me?” You asked.

Seth didn’t answer. Instead, he kicked his sweatpants all the way off before walking over to you and kneeling down to cup your face in his hands. He pressed his lips to yours as he moved one hand to the back of your neck and the other to the small of your back.

“You okay with this?” He whispered as he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at you.

“Yes.” You whispered as you nodded your head and looked down at the mat.

“Hey, look at me.” He said, as he reached up and cupped your chin with his hand. “You’re sure about this? We can stop.”

“No, I want this.” You said.

His lips curved into a smile and he leaned back in to kiss you again. He put his hands on both of your hips guiding you down to the mat. He reached down and pulled your t-shirt off you before sliding your sports bra off as well. Then he leaned down and began to place a trail of kisses down the valley between your breasts and down to your belly button and then to the top of your shorts as his hands ran down your sides. You felt his hips grind down against yours before he hooked his fingers into your shorts and slid them and your panties down your legs.

Seth sat back on his heels as his eyes took in your naked body for the first time. You felt insecure, so you tried to cover up, but he grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head.

“Don’t cover up. You’re so sexy, baby girl.” He said before he leaned down and pulled your bottom lip in between his. His lips then made their way to your neck where he pressed several kisses.

“What if they have cameras in here? Or someone hears us?” You asked as the logical part of your brain began to kick in.

“We’re the last ones here. And if there are cameras I guess someone’s getting a show.” He said with a cocky smirk.

“You really want to have sex right here? Right now?” You asked.

“I want to have hot, dirty sex right here.” He said as he leaned down and pulled your bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it before his lips made their way to your neck and ear. “How does that sound?”

“Like the best thing I’ve heard all day.” You said as you finally let your guard down.

“You look so fucking good,” he said. “You looked beautiful today, you know.” He said as his hands ran over your body. “You’re getting good, and I’m proud of you.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. You closed your eyes and held his face in your hands as his hips ground down on you and a low moan came from him.

You reached down and wrapped your hands around his shaft as you gently moved the pad of your thumb over the slick head.

“Wanna suck you off.” You said as you looked up at Seth.

“Baby,” Seth groaned at the thought of you sucking him off.

You continued to move your hand up and down to help him harden more. You wanted him to beg for you before you gave him what he wanted.

“Baby girl, please.”

“Please what?” You asked. “Tell me what you want me to do, Seth.”

“I want you to wrap those pretty lips around my cock.” He said.

He flipped you over so that he was laying on the mat on his back. You lowered your mouth to his cock and wrapped your lips around him.

“S-shit, baby.” Seth hissed out as you lowered your mouth down onto him until his tip was at the back of your throat. You bobbed your head up and down on him as you cupped his balls with one hand.

“B-baby,” Seth moaned out.

You could feel Seth twitching in your mouth when he pulled you off.

“Ride me.” He said as he looked down at you.

“What?” you asked.

“Ride me hard. Baby girl, please.” Seth begged.

You positioned yourself above him. He stared up at you, his eyes filled with need. You slowly slid down onto him, your ass settling on his thighs as he let out a moan of sheer pleasure.

You didn’t move so that you could adjust him, but you clenched around him, taking a moment to revel in the full feeling. Seth’s fingers ran over the sides of your face, and he gripped your chin with his hand, pulling your mouth to his. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, gliding his tongue over yours before pulling away. His eyes fell to your breasts before he leaned up and wrapped his lips around your nipple.

“I need you to move, baby girl.” He begged. “Please. I can’t-“

“It’s okay, Seth,” you said as you lifted off him before sliding back down on him.

You continued to move, lifting up and slamming back down on him. His arms wrapped around you as he clung to you and started to thrust his hips up to meet yours. He placed occasional kisses to your flesh when he could. You were breathless. You could feel yourself falling apart at the sight of Seth in so much pleasure beneath you. He was loving this. You had total control over him, and he couldn’t care less.

“Baby girl,” he breathed out. “I’m going t-to cum.”

“Just hold on, Seth.” You said as you started bouncing faster on him. “Hold on for me.”

“S-so close.” He whined as his eyelids fluttered closed and his lips parted as you pushed down harder on him. One of your hands found its way under your skirt to slip under your panty line and rub your slit, your walls clenching around Seth as his chest rose up and down heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

“Seth-“ you moaned out.

“Fuck, fuck.” Seth breathed out before you felt him shoot his release into you causing you to tighten around him as your orgasm washed over you.

Your arms gave out underneath you as you collapsed on top of Seth. Your heart was pounding in your chest, and as your breathing started to slow to normal, you realized what you had just done. You and Seth had just fucked in the middle of the Performance Center in a WWE ring.

“We just fucked.” You mumbled. “In the middle of the PC.”

“It was great.” He said. “Might have to take you home for round two.”

“Thought I couldn’t do anything right?” You said as you looked at him.

“Maybe I’ve been a little too hard on you. But it’s only cause I know how good you can be.”


End file.
